Falling from Grace
by Gear's Girl
Summary: She saved their marriage and their family, but now when she needs them the most, can they save her? Naley
1. prologue

**Falling from Grace**

**Disclaimer: **Not mine...just a fan.

**A/N: **So this was originally called Falling Too Far From the Tree, but after some revising, I thought this was better. Enjoy. Please Review!

* * *

"**M**y daughter Ally," he started, then holding a hand up as he collected his thoughts and himself. "My daughter Ally loved basketball, and she loved life. Basketball was a major part of Ally's life as it was mine. Many of you can say she was born with a basketball in her hands," Nathan stopped and looked out over the crowd of mourners and supporters seated on the floor before him. He looked over at his wife Haley and son James who was now almost 20. "Many of you might not have known this but before Ally was born, my wife Haley and I were going through a rough patch in our marriage; Ally saved our marriage and helped to bring our family back together."

"Ally must have been almost 2 when she toddled into the living room with my old basketball in her chubby little hands;" Nathan continued smiling as he remembered. "I was watching Saturday morning cartoons with my son Jamie; she looked at me with her big blue eyes and said, _Dada what this do?_ I looked over at Jamie and grinned as I lifted her into my lap and told her, this Allison Peyton Scott is a basketball, it makes Daddy happy, as do you and Jamie, and Mommy. She looked up at me and hugged that basketball as she gave me the biggest grin I had ever seen. After that, you rarely saw her without a basketball. When Ally was getting ready to start high school; my brother Lucas and I along with Skills Taylor decided to start a girls' basketball team at Tree Hill High, our alma mater and where we currently are the head coaches of the Ravens' basketball teams. Ally and her friends proved that they could be just as good as the varsity boys team if not better. Ally had dreams to play for UNC then to get picked up by the WNBA…" Nathan wet his lips and took a drink from the water bottle next to the podium. "When we found out that Ally had an advanced case of a rare terminal illness, our worlds were torn apart. She loved the game so much that she played through the pain and never let on that she was hurting. When we found out that our daughter and baby girl would not live to see her sixteenth birthday, we as a family sat down together and asked her what she wanted to do; Ally said she wanted to play basketball. The Allison Scott Basketball fund is a charity that will give youth who want to play the game, the opportunity and chance to do so and to excel."

He held his hand out to his wife needing her support and strength, Haley and Jamie joined his at his sides.

"So little sister, here is one of your dreams coming true…" Jamie said casting his eyes to his sister's portrait on the stage where they stood, the raven-haired teen forever smiling in the picture.

**A**lly awoke with a start gasping for breath.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Falling From Grace  
**

**Disclaimer: **Not mine...unfortunately...

**A/N:** Read and Review! Sort of had the idea running through my head, wondered if it would make a good story or not.

* * *

Basketball, friends, parties, family, school…school was the last thing on her mind as she walked down the hall; she hitched her backpack up higher on her back and pulled the hood of her sweatshirt up. She slipped the earbuds of her IPOD Nano in closing her eyes briefly as she kept walking pushing out the double yellow doors ignoring the muffled shouts for her to stop. 

"Losers…" she muttered under her breathe as she walked off.

**othothothoth **

Swish, the satisfying sound filled her ears as ball after ball sailed effortlessly into the basket. _Nothing but net,_ she thought to herself a smug smirk tugging at her lips as she mindlessly did lay-up after lay-up, shooting from different angles and distances until she got bored.

**othothothoth **

"Hey Ally," voices chorused as she walked into the gym. She nodded to her friends and teammates as she caught the basketball and released a flawless shot from the mid-court.

"Nothing but net," she said with a smirk, her signature so to speak.

A whistle blew and the girls lined up. _The best of the best_, Ally mused to herself as she tuned out the mindless ramblings of the coach, visualizing shot after perfect shot into a basket.

"Scott," the coach said dryly. "Mind telling us what is so funny?"

"Oh nothing," she replied coolly running a hand through her shoulder length black hair, her clear blue eyes as smug as a cobra watching its prey, waiting to strike.

The coached eyed her warily then said, "Okay ladies let's get to work, run A and B."

Ally smirked and turned on her heel calling for the ball as girls team set up for the drill.

"Hey Scott, missed you in 6th period," her teammate and good friend Lacy Morretti, said passing her the ball.

"I got bored in 5th," Ally said softly with a roll of her eyes. "So I went for a walk…" She lifted the ball and pivoted before taking the jump shot. Lacy's jaw dropped, and Ally smirked. "Come on Blondie, its not like I'm going to get in trouble for it…I'm a Scott…" Ally stole the ball and sprinted to the other end of the court and leapt into the air sinking the ball into the basket.

She rolled her eyes as she heard a shrill whistle blast and the coach yell out her name. She tucked the ball on her hip and said coolly, "What do you want Uncle Lucas?"

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? Please Review. 


	3. Chapter 2

Falling from Grace

A/N: Here's the next chapter, just a little more insight on Allison Peyton Scott, mix season 1 nathan with season 5 Quintin. Again not mine, pout. Please Review!

* * *

Chapter 2

**L**ucas Scott counted to ten in his head before he wordlessly flung his arm out pointing to the doors of his office. His actions spoke volumes, but Ally just looked at him smugly and then hurled the basketball clear across the gym before stalking out. Lucas nodded to Skills and then followed after his niece to do some damage control. According to his younger brother and sister-in-law, his niece was beginning to be out of control and they were at a loss as to what to do about it. Ally was the antithesis of her older brother James.

Ally sat in her uncle's plush office chair as if she owned it. "Allison Peyton Scott…" Lucas started as soon as he had closed his door and saw her sitting in his chair.

"Allison Peyton Scott…" Ally mimicked back imitating his tone and facial expression. "What are you going to do yell at me for scoring a basket?"

"You skipped your last two classes today," Lucas said calmly trying to keep his cool.

"So?" Ally said. "I got bored and so I went for a walk…didn't you ever skip school? I'm sure Dad did a handful of times and probably so did Mom…"

"You can't just do that Ally," Lucas said. "Just because your Mom, Dad, and I are part of the faculty and staff here at Tree Hill High, doesn't mean you can get special privileges. You have detention for the next two days."

"No way…" Ally said. "Dad's in charge of detention this week…you can't do this…"

"Your Dad is the athletic director here and a teacher," Lucas said.

"Dad teaches current events, that is hardly a class…" Ally said. "I'm not going to go…"

"You don't go and you won't be able to play in the next game," Lucas said.

"You wouldn't!" Ally exclaimed. "You can't do that…without me there is no team!"

"I'm sure Lacy and the rest of the girls will be just fine without you, however if you decide to be good, then you can play," Lucas said.

"You are not my father…" Ally spat out standing up. "Don't try and be him…"

She kicked the chair in frustration and stormed out of his office. Lucas sighed and pulled out his phone and hit speed dial, "Hurricane Ally has hit Tree Hill…" he said with a sigh.

**A**lly let out her frustration as she shot basket after endless basket out at the rivercourt. She could shoot these baskets with her eyes closed, when she would be out at the rivercourt it was as if nothing else mattered. Completely in the zone as she shot free throws, with her eyes closed and the wind blowing through her straight dark hair, she didn't hear the car drive up nor the person get out and take a seat on the weather worn bleachers. The visitor sat in silence watching her shoot the ball. He cleared his throat lightly, startling her that she missed.

Ally turned ready to give the intruder a piece of her mind until she saw who it was and sighed letting her shoulders slump and the ball drop to the court. She walked over and took a seat next to him tucking herself under his arm and against his side. He rubbed her shoulders and dropped a kiss into her windblown hair. "Did Uncle Lucas call you?" she asked softly looking up and meeting the pair of familiar blue eyes.

He nodded and said, "Care to talk about it?"

Ally shook her head and said, "Not right now…" they sat in silence except for the sound of the wind and the lapping of the river on the rocky shoreline. "Are you mad?"

"No…" he said after a moment. "A little disappointed, but not mad. You know you can always come and talk to me about anything on your mind. I can still be your best friend like I was when you were little…"

Ally buried her head against his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"I love you kiddo," he said hugging her close.

"I love you too Daddy…" she mumbled.


End file.
